Kiss from a rose
by Hecate18
Summary: A short GokVeg get-together, Goku experiences feelings unknown to him, while Vegeta struggles with who he is.
1. Default Chapter

**Kiss from a rose**

A/n- Yaoi! Goku/Vegeta paring. Based on Seal's 'Kiss from a rose', but not really a song fic.

A Special thanks to **CardDragonBall** for Beta'ing! ^_^

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or Seal's 'Kiss from a rose'.

******

He stopped still in mid air panting; he could feel tears gathering in his eyes and he had to blink a few times to stop them from flowing. He stared deeply into those confused dark eyes and felt again light fluttering in his stomach.

It wasn't overly romantic or anything, in fact the simplicity if it were said by anyone else it wouldn't mean this much to him. He didn't know what compelled him to ask such a question in the first place, it was a thought that had popped into his head in that moment. Most who would dare to ask the Prince of all Saiyan's ~_Why he would continue to stay on earth and if he missed his days of universal travelling?_~ would probably get a 'None of your damned business' in return.

But Goku had received a smile, a real smile that left him feeling warm inside. And he answered while still delivering punches and kicks to Goku, ~_'What would be the point Kakarot? There's nothing out there for me. Besides I'd probably have to drag you along with me; I don't think I'll find another one like you out there.'_~

And that is when Goku stopped still, right in the middle of their sparring session, absorbing what Vegeta had said. He had been so happy when Vegeta and him started there sparring sessions. It was initiated at Videl's baby-shower, held at Bulma's house, Chi-chi had 'insisted' he should come.

He'd mingled, made sure he had said hi to everyone, but by half an hour later he was already bored. Vegeta had agreed immediately, but persuading Bulma was a whole other task. She had stated: ~'Vegeta spends enough time away from his family in that GR! If you start your sparring we'll never see him!'~

It had actually been Chi-chi who had saved them, well saved him; Vegeta would have gone ahead with or without Bulma's consent. ~'Oh Bulma they'll probably sneak out anyway, let them go play'~  
Vegeta had blushed at that. Goku could even recall the way he bent his head down slightly; it had made him look like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Head swimming back to reality, he noticed Vegeta's angry scowl. He rubbed the back of his neck in his usual fashion, smiling nervously. "Why not take Bulma with you… I mea…"

"Kakarot, not that I'm planning to travel the universe anytime soon, but I don't think a sparring session with Bulma would be quite as effective as one with you. A smirk was flashed at him followed by another questioning glance."

Goku's face had gone from a glazy happiness to a saddened look.  
He shifted in the air, not showing any signs that he wanted to continue this spar. "Um, Vegeta we should head back, it's getting late… and I think it's gonna start raining soon."

A brief look of hurt crossed Vegeta's face, but it was replaced with a hard stony expression quickly. Goku didn't know if it was because they had known each other for so long that he could notice these things, or if it was because Vegeta trusted him enough to reveal his true emotions.  
He would have preferred the latter.

He didn't like hurting this man he had grown so close to over the years; even though the older man had relished in calling him names and mocking him. It had toned down over time, become more friendly, but the sting that came with them still remained.  
Vegeta hurt or upset affected him much more, especially after seeing Vegeta was smiling, grinning like a boy, because he was sparring. Sparring with him.

"Vegeta we can meet up tomorrow, earlier, then maybe after we could hango…" Vegeta quickly cut him off, not waiting for him to finish the sentence: "Whatever Kakarot!" And with that he blasted off leaving behind a shimmering blue trail.

Goku just gave a sad smile to the quickly disappearing form. At least Vegeta would miss him if he did decide to go space travelling, miss his convenient sparring partner.  
Goku drifted home, he should shower and change. Maybe he could go shopping, it would be Christmas soon, and it would be a nice change from the customary presents from him and Chi-chi. Besides, he wanted to get something special for Vegeta.

*

He touched down in an empty alley by the mall, when he'd reached home Chi-chi was had not there, as he suspected. She often did not like him flying to the mall, said he attracted too much attention. So he respected her wishes and was discreet about.

He walked towards the enormous building already knowing his way around because he had been here before, just never on his own.  
He had dressed in beige slacks accompanied with a white tight tee and a pale yellow zip up jacket. He had thought it would make him 'blend in with the crowd', but his bulky muscled form and height seemed to let him down a bit.

He walked through the mass of people, their voice's intermingled sounding like a horde of Gulls at sea, if he listened long enough it almost sounded like a tune.  
This was one of the reasons why he disliked going to the mall with Chi-chi, he liked people, but he didn't see how anyone could like this crowdedness. It was quite overwhelming.

There were so many shops to chose from, he didn't know where to start or what to get Vegeta.  
A little teddy bear caught his eye, perhaps he could get a present for little baby Pan, it would narrow his list.

He looked up at the shop name **'Anne Summers'** and shrugged; he'd never heard of it. He stepped inside glad that this store was not as busy as the others he had seen, in fact the most noticeable thing was that there were no children.  
He picked up one of the small teddy bears, they seemed to be the only ones in the store.

Immediately his eyes widened in horror, the teddy bear seemed to be wearing black leather… strings!  
The _strings_ didn't seem to be covering what they needed to, the teddy was sporting an erection half it's size. He dropped it back inside the box and stepped backwards, finally getting a good look at the rest of the store…He ran.

He stopped when he was sure he'd gotten a safe enough distance from the store, he may have been naïve, innocent, but he knew that was **not** a toy store, at least not _toys_ children should play with!

He would get Pan's present later.

He continued walking through the mall, taking the escalator to the second floor, he was getting rather bored now and he hadn't even accomplished anything.  
He stood still outside a shop when he heard music…

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You, became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?_

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey~

It was beautiful, how he felt about Vegeta. He just stood there, listening. This would be Vegeta's present…  
He turned sharply when he heard his name being called and saw his wife walking toward him, looking very confused.

"Goku, what are you doing here?"

"I was ere… well I wanted to buy presents, for Christmas."  
Chi-chi smiled sweetly at him then narrowed her eyes, "You don't have any money." He just beamed proudly puffing out his chest, "I do Chi-chi, I saved up, from all that money Bulma gave me from helping her out with remoulding her lab!"

She smiled again shaking her head, "Sometimes Goku, you surprise even me." With that she began to walk away, but turned back when she realised Goku wasn't following her. "Are you gonna stand there looking lost all day, or are you gonna help me shop?"

He inwardly sighed; he guessed Vegeta's present will probably have to wait. He rubbed the back of his neck smiling lopsidedly, "Oh, sorry Chi-chi, guess I just spaced out for a while huh!"

******

A/n- The 'teddy bear' is undoubtedly real…It looked so cute then I was like 'Ahhh my eyes!'- That 'Anne Summers' store, perverting such a cute little teddy. ^-^

Anyways… what do you think, please leave your comments.


	2. chapter 2

**Kiss from a rose**

A/n- Yaoi! Goku/Vegeta paring. Based on Seal's 'Kiss from a rose', but not really a song fic.

Thank you CardDragonBall for Beta'ing this chapter *hugs*. ^_^

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or Seal's 'Kiss from a rose'.

******

Mrs Briefs laid out his enormous breakfast for him on the table and his mouth watered at the sight of it. Although Goku had already eaten breakfast earlier this morning, he hadn't been able to resist this offer; in his mind Chi-chi and Mrs Briefs had to be the best cooks in the world.

In other words; if Bulma had offered him breakfast he would have flat out refused.

Trunks soon joined him on the table, muttered a greeting and began to chow down at a ferocious speed, but like his father, he managed to hold 'some' of his dignity whilst stuffing his face.

When Bulma entered she smiled warmly at the earth raised Saiyan, her eyes were too red and puffy for Goku's liking and he watched her closely as she gave the three year old Bra in her arms a peck on the cheek and placed the small girl on a high chair.

There was no falseness to her actions; even the smile seemed completely sincere, she turned to him again. "Hi Goku, how are you? You're here later then usual!"  
He smiled the best he could with a mouthful of food and swallowed quickly, "I went shopping." Then inserted more food into his mouth.

Nonchalantly, Bulma edged in another question while trying to keep Bra from taking a nosedive out of her chair; which was rather useless considering Bra was half Saiyan.  
"With Chi-chi?"

Goku just finishing his food, sat back in his chair and let out a satisfied burp, he pardoned himself, remembering his table manners. "No, I went Christmas shopping; I wanted to get there early so there weren't too many people around. I hope Vegeta doesn't mind… um, where is he anyways?"

Tears shimmered in Bulma's eyes for a moment before they vanished; it seemed Goku's question had gotten everyone's attention, all eyes fixed on Bulma for an explanation.

The young Bra tugged at her mothers sleeve to get her attention and Bulma immediately turned to her daughter; Goku smiled at the 'Kodak' moment shared between the two, the resemblance was so uncanny that it was difficult to tell Bra wasn't human.

The young girl's questioning gaze fixed on Bulma, uttering words she didn't need to say. The tears were coming back, threatening to spill. Before she could begin a suitable explanation for the 3 year old, Trunks was out of his seat lifting Bra from hers, and bribing the young girl with toys and games. Bulma mouthed a 'thank you' to her lavender haired son.

In all the years he had known Bulma, never had he felt uncomfortable in her presence, at times a little frightened, but never uneasy.  
She was like a ticking time bomb, the tears were still there, shimmering in her eyes, and Goku just sat staring, hoping the dam wouldn't burst.

Her bottom lip began to tremble and he held his breath, eyes unconsciously searching for a quick exit; not once did the realisation dawn on him that he was mastered in the art of Instant translocation.

"What do you do in your sparring sessions?"

He looked at her oddly for a moment not sure how to answer, it could have been one of those reeto...rhetori… question thingies. "We…um Spar." He gave the blue haired woman a wide smile, hoping she would be happy with that answer.

"Are you sure, because I don't know what he's…" And the tears came, one after the other, faster and faster until she was sobbing quite hysterically.  
Goku stood and decided to be honest with her, his oldest friend.

"Well there was this one time after sparring; I was kinda hungry so we went back to my house to look for food. Chi-chi was home and she cooked us both lunch. Vegeta told me not to tell you and we came back here and had lunch again."

Goku looked down at the floor in guilt, completely missing Bulma's look of incredulity; he almost jumped out of his skin when she let out an abrupt bout of laughter.

He soon joined her, not exactly sure what he was laughing at, but glad she was not crying anymore. "…Goku, how is it you always make me happy, even when you don't know the problem." She exclaimed, still breathless from her laughing.

"Um…" Before he could think of an answer to the question, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, she sighed, somewhat sadly; "Goku, you're such a baka."

It was a quiet mutter with a childish hue to it but he heard; he smiled down at her while he stroked her hair. He heard sniffing from her and was a little unnerved at the fact that she was using his clothes to wipe her nose, but when the sniffles stopped, her quiet mumbling began. "He stays in there all day. That damned stupid GR! We never see him anymore; and when we do he just ignores us." The mumbling stopped and he heard a choked sob from her.

"It's even worse then when he first came here, at least then he went to sleep, he doesn't come to bed! He just stays in there, training until he passes out; he comes in here in the morning to have breakfast then he goes to spar with you."

Goku grimaced, mentally berating himself for not noticing any change in the smaller Saiyan, but he said nothing, letting Bulma hold him tighter and soak his gi with her tears. "I wait up for him every night; I can't sleep knowing that he's in there, killing himself."

That struck a nerve, because Goku didn't know what he would do if the Prince died; he knew that when the older Saiyan trained, he didn't hold any regard for his own health.

What bothered him more was how? They sparred everyday excluding the weekend; their sparring sessions lasted 4-6 hours and at times went on for the whole day. To go on to gravitational training after that is too much for the body, he feared Bulma could be right, Vegeta was slowly killing himself.

He held her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders; he would speak to Vegeta later, he was sure there was a cause for this; the Prince had reasons for everything he did.

Bulma suddenly slipped out of his grasp, looking a little frightened; the rising ki by the door immediately told him his sparring partner had arrived.  
He turned, a broad grin already in place, and for the first time in weeks he studied Vegeta, seeing the signs he had never noticed before.

The bruises on the arms and undoubtedly under the clothing that never seemed to heal; the bloodshot eyes that at times looked like he would cry blood. Even the flame shaped hair seemed to have lost its shine, some tendrils drooped in front of the Prince's eyes.

There was hurt in those eyes now, he looked so unguarded. Goku wondered what he could have done; maybe it was because he was late. The silence was confusing him; Vegeta was looking at him like he did something…bad.

"When you've finished with my wife Kakarot, maybe we can get going."

******

This chap was a bit slow… Ok very slow, but it was needed (I think.)  
Please leave feedback (…I promised Vegeta I wouldn't beg… don't make me beg!!!) ^_^


	3. chapter 3

**Kiss from a rose**

A/n- Yaoi! Goku/Vegeta paring. Based on Seal's 'Kiss from a rose', but not really a song fic.

Thank you very much for the reviews ^_^  
Macha, CardDragonball, Jaygoose, Mechanical Butterfly, Pixelgoddess, Santurion, Getarian, fire goddess5, Miyanon, Midnight-flame-Princess, BlackDragonFury, Kimmy Jarl, inumoon3, Plyric, nightspiritfox.

I forgot to answer them in the second chap so sorry… here are the answers:  
ozumas girl – Who knows who will be on top O_O… well actually I do, but it may change, you'll have to wait and see. ^_~  
SM/DBZ FANS – sounds like it could be fun, give me sum time to catch up on Sailormoon episodes and we'll see… I'm honoured that you've asked me. ^_^  
Kahlan Nightwing – I like your version better as well… it certainly does sound more poetic… I'll do some research on the lyrics. ^-^

And a special thanks to Mechanical Butterfly for Beta'ing this chap for me! ^-^

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or Seal's 'Kiss from a rose'.

******

Vegeta's guard was down, he had a clear shot. But as he sailed through the air, his fist ready to deliver the ki infused punch. He faltered.  
He knew it would be the finishing move, the blow would have surely rendered the Prince comatose, but everything Bulma had said; the worn expression on Vegeta's face… He let his power drain.

The fist connected with Vegeta's unguarded jaw causing the smaller Saiyan to stumble back in the air slightly, there was a moment of silence as Goku calculated Vegeta's next move, subconsciously holding his breath.

He knew he had already pissed off the Prince today, although the reason still mystified him; Bulma seemed to know.

One of the things Vegeta definitely did not tolerate was holding back, but Goku didn't want to hurt him, he didn't want to cause the Prince anymore pain.

PAIN!

That's what he felt when a foot collided with his nose: "Ouch!?!" He hadn't seen that coming! His hands immediately went to hold his aching nose trying to stifle the pain, his eyes were shimmering with burning tears from the sting.

Another shot of pain engulfed his nasal area as he tried to speak; "Ow! Darn it Bfegeta!"  
He floated backwards as Vegeta approached him; to say the Prince looked angry would be an understatement.

Goku prepared himself for another attack;

"Does it hurt?"

The earth raised Saiyan almost fell out the sky. It was a question that betrayed Vegeta's sadistic nature, but it also held a childlike curiosity. Goku stared at the Prince incredulously.

This was the first time the Prince had spoken to him since the morning, but it didn't take a genius to know Vegeta was angry; there was such tension in the air during sparring, Goku found it difficult to concentrate.

It had been a long time since Vegeta had ever attacked him like this, catching him off guard when he was powered down; Goku found himself wondering again what he did wrong to make the man so mad?

"Let me see!" The Prince demanded, yet his voice held a soft tone to it, Goku found himself slowly moving his hands. Vegeta's fore finger and thumb pressed his nose, checking for any signs of breakage, it stung… a lot, but Vegeta was being surprisingly gentle.

"It's not even broken you big baby! Just a little bruised." Vegeta said amusedly, he allowed the tiniest smile to grace his lips before his face went back to it stony expression.

Goku himself had to stifle his giggles, he didn't think 'Big baby' was in Vegeta's vocabulary. The Prince descended, followed by Goku, who had now developed an obsession of prodding his sore nose. "Don't touch it! You'll only make it worse." The lithe Prince snapped it made him sound like a parent scolding a child. Goku stopped immediately, indeed looking like he had been told off, to lighten the mood, he smiled and declared: "Well I guess you won the spar today Vegeta!"

Vegeta shot a glare at him, causing him to stumble back from its intensity, for a moment he thought the man would attack him again. There was an exhalation of air then the Prince turned his back to him.

"Shut up Kakarot!"

The smaller man blasted off into the air with Goku in tow, but the earth raised Saiyan was wise enough to keep his distance.

***

He arrived home half an hour later; Vegeta had made it clear during their flight that he did not want his company. He had made the decision that he would go fishing, it had always relaxed him; he would cook the fish, then go home and help Chi-chi and Goten, if he was home, with Christmas decorations.

Thinking about it brought a smile to his face, even Chi-chi seemed more happy at Christmas!

Chi-chi was not home, he guessed she was visiting Videl and pan, something she did every so often; she would be home when he got back from fishing. He hoped Goten would come home soon; it had been a while since they had spent time as a family, he and Chi-chi both missed that.

He didn't bother with a shower, he would swim in the lake after all; instead he took with him a change of clothes.  
It was not a long flight, in fact he did not need to fly there at all but he preferred it. He liked the feel of the gentle breeze, and he would raise his power up just a fraction to keep warm, at times he liked the cold. The throb in his nose had long since subsided and the cool breeze made it feel numb.

When he arrived he took a deep breath, breathing in all the scents around him, it had been so long since he was last here, a few months at least; Chi-chi had forbade him and Goten to come here for a swim as it neared winter.

He did another quick scan of the landscape before him, noting the slight patches of thin ice on the lake. He figured with his Saiyan blood he would be able to brave the icy depths without being too cold.  
He was a little surprised that it wasn't colder, since it was Christmas in only two days; he shrugged his shoulders, perhaps it wouldn't snow this year.

He knew it would be very difficult to catch any fish in these conditions, but he was feeling rather hungry, what was five more minutes to him.

Clothes were carefully taken off, making him shiver slightly from the cold breeze that rushed past him. He made the decision to keep on his boxer shorts when he caught sights of the lake again, He slowly approached while keeping his arms wrapped around him.

Attentively he lowered one foot into the water to test its temperature, doubted that this was ever a good idea began to form in his mind.  
"Kakarot! You're not really considering going in there are you?"

The earth raised Saiyan jumped in surprise at the sound of Vegeta's voice letting out a frightened yelp and falling face first into the shallow icy depths. He jumped out, almost in pure reflex and stood staring at Vegeta in shock, looking very much like a drowned rat.

"Wha…what are you doing here Vegeta?" His teeth were chattering so hard he could hardly form a sentence.  
Vegeta just stood there and stared at him with wide eyes and Goku knew the dam was about to burst, soon enough the Prince was doubling over in fits of laughter; by the end of his laughing fit he was left gasping for air.

Goku, who was stood still shivering, let a small smile don his face, it was not often he'd get to see Vegeta laugh like this, and even though it was at his expense it made him smile; there was not any maliciousness to the Prince's laughter, just pure amusement… Goku had amused his Prince.

Finally when Vegeta calmed enough he answered Goku's question glee still obvious in his eyes; "The woman told me to come find you." He stated the answer as if it was the only explanation needed, Goku looked at him blankly in return for a while before replying, "Um… why?"

"She told me I needed to come and…" The Prince paused, for a second it looked like he was blushing but he quickly cleared his throat and mumbled a quiet "it doesn't matter."

Goku didn't know why but he had inkling that Vegeta was sent here to apologize by Bulma, that woman could be scary when she wanted to be. He flashed Vegeta a smile as if saying apology accepted then turned again towards the lake.

"Want to go for a swim Vegeta?"

Light chuckling was heard from behind him as he expected, "Kakarot most people tend to learn from there mistakes… but I guess you're an exception! You can swim in there if you like but I'm going home."

Goku without pausing jumped into the lake, shivering as spasms of cold ran up his spine, his teeth chattered and he gave Vegeta a wide grin saying slyly; "Ok Vegeta… if your too scared I understand."

He swore he could see the steam rising from Vegeta, his face was actually red; he was sure he would suffer some injury; but with the grin still on his face he thought… He'll probably raise the water temperature a few notches.

******

Only a few chaps to go… so plotline should be picking up speed! ^_^

Please review. 


End file.
